The present invention relates to remailable or reusable envelopes. Remailable envelopes are particularly advantageous for businesses in billing their customers because remailable envelopes promote prompt remittance by the customer to the business.
Remailable envelopes developed in the past have a variety of designs and characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,559, issued to Hilliard shows a reusable envelope having only a return closure flap inserted into the envelope pocket during its first mailing. The envelope is sent during the first mailing to the customer who then seals the envelope with the return closure flap. Although many of the prior art remailable envelopes are serviceable, they do not completely fulfill the basic objective of providing a remailable envelope that is easily prepared for remailing by the first adressee nor are they satisfactory for use in mailing addressed billing statements.
Many businesses imprint the addresses of their customers on billing statements or computer cards and place them in envelopes having windows through which the addresses are displayed. Utilizing the window-type envelope eliminates the need for retyping address information on each envelope. However, for return mailing purposes, the window normally is not needed. There is a need, therefore, for a remailable envelope having an address window used during the first mailing of the envelope and concealed when the envelope is remailed.
It is the general object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a remailable envelope that easily is prepared for remailing by the first addressee.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remailable envelope having a window through which address information is displayed for the first mailing of the envelope and which is covered during remailing of the envelope so as to ensure complete privacy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remailable envelope having a portion which is detachable by the first addressee and which contains imprinted indicia appropriate for the particular circumstances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dual closure flap remailable envelope having a return mailing closure flap adapted for easy handling by the first addressee.